Pemily Stallwark
Pemily Stallwark is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier and Tales of the United Solar System Alliance. She is played by Molly Quinn. Pemily is a teenage girl from Earth's Moon. She was the last winner in the brutal, deadly tournament known as Punishment Soccer. She has post-traumatic stress disorder and for many years, acted out violently and irrationally. History Pemily played center forward in the Punishment Soccer, and won when her possible boyfriend from District 3, Yeera, sacrificed himself for her. She then stabbed the goalie with a gun, and made a corner kick. Pemily is first seen in Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter, where she entered the Bounty Hunter's guild with a knife. She collected everyone's weapons and Sparks' robot fists, and demanded her bounty hunter's license. She killed several people when she wasn't given her license immediately, as she had to wait in line last time and got frustrated and started stabbing people then, too. When told she had killed too many innocent people to be eligible for bounty hunting, Pemily once again went on a rampage, killing several people before being knocked out by Sparks Nevada throwing a block of wood at her head. In Good Jim, Stallwark was summoned by V’stalu of the Galaxium to help defeat Evil Cactoid Jim, who had been corrupted in his quest for perfection after being elected President of Earth in an alternate timeline. Chicky Sullivan and Sparks Nevada had convinced Jim to drop out of the election and have Chicky elected president instead, but Evil Future Jim was not so easily defeated, and banished Sparks Nevada and the Red Plains Rider into a wormhole so his evil plan could still be carried out. After being summoned as one of the galaxy's three greatest remaining heroes to intercede, along with Miles Kaward, and Mordecai Benmont Jiminy (The Barkeep), Pemily was crushed under Evil Jim's robot suit boot. She was later brought back to life by The Barkeep when he was given The Force Galactic by V'stalu, inhabiting Croach the Tracker, in order to defeat Evil Jim. Pemily then attended USSA Academy, under the tutelage of Gene Peeples. Gene believed that Pemily would someday make a fine cadet, while Superintendent Hammler did not. In New Frontiers, when a Lizardman from Planet 30 bombed the Academy, Pemily saved the day by having gifted a blaster to Peeples earlier in the day, which Peeples used to shoot the lizardman. She also learned the meaning of friendship, when another Cadet, Joyce Alvarez, saved her life. In Natal Attraction, Pemily teleported in to save Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker, and Felton from a dangerous creature, and then declared herself to be the Marshal on Mars. Sparks quickly learned that Gene Peeples had actually sent Pemily there to be Sparks' deputy and learn from him. In Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots?, Pemily, serving as Sparks' deputy, tracked the location of the robot outlaw Techs, who was back on Mars. She lead Sparks and Croach to a revival tent, where Techs was a robot preacher, practicing the Martian religion of Nah Nohtek. Pemily encourageed Sparks to kill Techs to avenge all the trouble Techs has caused him. Instead, Sparks learned that Techs not only did time in jail but has had his glitches fixed, and thus Spaks declined to shoot him. Sparks told Pemily that people can change, and so can robots, and encouraged her to not shoot any more robots or people as a first step in her changing to be a better person as well. Sparks took Pemily and Croach to a regular soccer game in Free Kicks, ''believing that Pemily now had her bloodlust under control. It is soon revealed that the soccer players on the field are all her former Punishment Soccer teammates and opponents, including her boyfriend Yeera. All of the kids killed in Punishment Soccer were cloned after Cactoid Jim dismantled punishment soccer. Pemily was oddly fine with all of these happenings, until it's revealed that Croach had transferred all her emotions onto himself. Croach killed the two soccer players who had previously killed Yeera in their Punishment Soccer game, as he could not control Pemily's powerful emotions, and threatened to slaughter everyone. The Barkeep used the Force Galactic to transfer Pemily's emotions back onto her, and she was able to successfully control them and part well with Yeera. In ''Moonfaker, Pemily traveled back to the moon with Sparks Nevada, Croach, and The Red Plains Rider, after Chicky Sullivan revealed that he went evil an reactivated the Moon's machinery, and turned most of the populace of the moon in to Cyborgs. She was eager to defeat all the dangers of Punishment Soccer again to prove her worth and save the inhabitants of Earth, the Moon and Mars from Chicky's plan to blow up the Earth using Mars as a weapon. She was able to activate an EMP through the maze of Punishment Soccer traps, saving billions of lives. In return, Sparks installed Pemily as Marshal on the Moon, and promised her that if she ever needs help he, Croach, and Red will come running to assist. In ''Better Red Than Dead'', Pemily, along with Croach the Tracker and The Saloon Doors, were mind controlled by a man named Lairn Gar'ner, who planned to force everyone on Mars to vote for him as mayor. The mind control device worked worse for those who were born offworld, and thus Pemily was able to shake control long enough to warn Sparks what was happening and to attempt a plan to capture the device. The plan failed, thanks to the strong mind control over The Saloon Doors, but eventually Sparks was able to break Croach's mind control and save the day. Pemily teamed up with her deputy, Dolores County, and The Red Plains Rider to attempt to catch the escaped criminal Chesh Glutterfane in ''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1''. Instead, they were caught by Glutterfane, who had newly acquired The Force Galactic, and Pemily and Red were banished temporarily to another universe. In that dimension, they met another version of the Barkeep and Ezra Seldom, who also had The Force Galactic, who brought them back to their normal universe. When asked by Ezra what her greatest regret was, Pemily admitted that she killed a refereaver during Punishment Soccer who was only doing his job. Pemily later was included by Croach as one of those who he considered part of their chosen family on G'loot Praktaw, and offered to help fight Ezra if needed, though it probably would mean all of their deaths. Appearances *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim (TAH #113) *Tales of the USSA - New Frontiers (TAH #117) (Also The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) which contains New Frontiers.) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Moonfaker (TAH #152) *Better Red Than Dead (TAH #173) *Space Oil (TAH #175) *The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) Mentions * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Cactoid Jim character Category:Tales of the USSA Characters